Le souvenir d'un passé
by Uyil
Summary: Le temps est passé, les âges aussi, ainsi le monde à changé. Mais caché de tous se réveille un mystérieux jeune homme dont le nom est conté sur les antiques poneyglyphes. Quel destin lui est donc destiné dans cette époque si différente de la sienne ? Et surtout de quoi l'Ange de la pluie cherchait à le protéger ? Voici l'histoire de Uzumaki Naruto.


《 Où suis-je ? 》

Telles furent les premières paroles du garçon qui jusque là sommeillait paisiblement au milieu de milliers de feuilles de papier non loin d'un deuxième amas de feuilles, le jeune homme avait de grands yeux bleus et purs de la couleur du ciel, il possédait également des cheveux dun blond vif, ainsi que trois marques en formes de moustaches sur chacunes de ses joues.

《 Te voilà éveillé... fit une voix provenant de derrière lui. 》

Se retournant le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprises devant lui se dressait un esprit... Le dit esprit flottait a quelques centimètres du sol et semblait heureux de le voir.

《 Qui êtes vous ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous... je ne me souviens de rien... qui suis je ?》

《 Je suppose que c'est normal... tu ne me reconnais peut être pas mais moi je te connais, mon nom est Hiruzen Sarutobi et toi tu t'appelles Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.》 À ces mots le blond sursauta, ainsi son nom était Naruto...《 Avant que tu ne poses de questions laisse moi te dire que notre temps est compté. Je te prierai donc de m'écouter Naruto ; Autrefois, il y a huit cent ans plus précisément existait un continent : la péninsule ninja, celle ci était composée de nombreux pays et notamment de Kaze no Kuni, le pays du vent, Kaminari no Kuni, le pays de la foudre, Tsuchi no Kuni, le pays de la terre, Mizu no Kuni, le pays de l'eau et enfin Hi no kuni le pays du feu dont nous sommes tout deux originaires. L'on nomma ce siècle et ce qui le précéda l'âge oublié du fait que plus aucune trace écrite ni orale reste de cette époque à part bien sûr les légendaires poneyglyphes créés il y à de cela des siècles par le Sandaime Tsuchikage pour rester indestructibles et laisser un dernier héritage aux successeurs de notre volonté ; les D. Malheureusement aujourd'hui plus personne ne se souvient d'où viennent les fruits du démon ainsi que les D.》

《 Mais avant tout il faut partir du commencement, il y a bien longtemps, du haut des ses douze ans un enfant du nom de Naruto commettait blague sur blague dans l'espoir d'être enfin remarqué pour ce qu'il était : un petit garcon, en effet l'enfant était en manque perpétuel d'attention car celui ci était traité en paria par tout le village de Konohagakure no Sato. Pourquoi ? Car en toi sommeillait le démon renard à neuf queues qui détruisit douze ans auparavant le dit village. Seul moi, le Hokage dirigeant du village et une poignée d'autre personnes faisaient attention à toi. Même avec le temps qui passa tu ne perdit pas espoir, je dois dire que pour un enfant tu étais beaucoup plus courageux que beaucoup de mes ninjas. Mais pour gagner un maximum de temps je vais te rendre directement la partie de ta mémoire que je possède. 》

Ainsi le vieil homme en face de lui mit deux doigts sur son front et d'un coup l'Uzumaki sentit venir des images ainsi que des sons qui lui semblaient familiers :

.o.0.o.0.o.

 _《 Je t'aime Sakura ! Deviens ma petite amie ! 》 fit un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'il reconnut comme une version plus petite de lui._

 _《 Non Naruto-baka ! Mon coeur n'appartient qu'à Sasuke-kun ! 》 fut la réponse d'une fille aux cheveux roses et aux grands yeux verts._

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 Tu verras Jiji ! Un jour je serais Hokage ! Et ce jour là ce sera toi qui me donnera ton chapeau ! 》_

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 Regardez c'est l'enfant démon. ..》_

 _《 Il a encore échoué ! Tant mieux, je me demande comment l'Hokage peut le laisser étudier à l'académie ; après tout tout le monde sait qu'en réalité il est le...》 Renchérit une autre femme avant de se faire couper par une troisième._

 _《 Chut ! Ce sujet est tabou... 》_

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 Ce que l'on ne t'a pas dit c'est que le démon renard qui à ravagé le village il y à douze ans... c'était toi ! 》 révéla l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

 _《 Non ! Naruto ne l'écoute pas ! 》 Hurla Iruka le second sensei du blond_

 _《 KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ! 》 Et devant les yeux ébahis des deux adultes apparurent des centaines de clones de l'enfant prêts à en découdre._

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 L'équipe numéro 7 sera composée de Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki...》_

 _À ces mots un blond à lair turbulent leva les bras au ciel dans un signe de victoire tandis que la fille au cheveux roses affichait une expression défaite._

 _《...et de Sasuke Uchiwa sous la direction du juunin Kakashi Hatake. 》_

 _Ce fut au tour de la rose de lever les bras au ciel étant satisfaite d'être dans la même équipe que le brun ténébreux._

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 Pour être qualifié afin de devenir genin il vous faudra prendre une de ces deux clochettes que je tiens dans mes mains, néanmoins l'épreuve est individuelle ainsi la personne qui n'arrivera pas a saisir l'une de ces deux clochettes retourneras astiquer les bancs de l'académie. Est ce clair ? C'est parti ! 》_

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 Vous avez... échoués. Certes ceux qui échouent à leurs missions ne sont rien, mais, encore pire, ceux qui abandonnent leurs coéquipiers sont des moins que rien. Sakura, Sasuke vous pouvez manger seul Naruto n'a pas le droit de se sustenser. Et je ne tolérerais pas que vous nourrissiez malgré tout Naruto ! 》 Une fois que le juunin fut parti Sasuke tendit son repas vers le blond l'invitant par cette action à en manger malgré les interdictions._

 _《 Mais... Sasuke-kun... Kakashi-sensei à dit...》 Dit Sakura un peu mal à l'aise._

 _《 Tu as entendue : ceux qui abandonnent leur coéquipiers sont des moins que rien ! Ce qu'il faut faire est évident. 》_

 _Convaincue par ces mots la rose tendit elle aussi son repas au blond._

 _《 Tiens Naruto ! Mange ! 》 fit elle dans un sourire._

 _《 Bien joué ! 》 fit une voix provenant des buissons qui s'avéra appartenir à Kakashi.《 Vous avez compris le but de cette leçon ! Vous êtes reçus ! Vous voilà ninja de Konohagakure no Sato ! 》_

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 Parceque l'on devient plus fort lorsque l'on à quelqu'un ou quelque chose à protéger. Le seul vrai pouvoir qui nous est octroyé est celui de protéger nos êtres chers. 》 déclara une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui semblait penser à quelque chose._

 _Puis la jeune fille sur le point de partir lui accorda quelques paroles supplémentaires. 《 Un jour tu comprendras crois moi. Au fait... Je suis un garçon 》 Finit elle lui accordant un dernier sourire._

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 Non ! Zabuza-sama ! S'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas ! 》_

 _《 Haku, suis ma dernière volonté : survis, va plus loin que je n'ai jamais été, deviens l'ombre insaisissable qui détruit l'injustice dont nous avons toujours été victimes, deviens l'éclatante et inévitable vérité et surtout protège ceux que tu apprendras à aimer ! Vis, Haku. Vis pour moi, pour toi mais surtout pour ceux qui t'apprecieront à ta juste valeur ! 》 telles furent les dernières paroles du nukenin mais surtout du maître qu'il avait été._

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _Près du corps inconscient du garcon du nom d'Haku virevoltait des feuilles de papier semblant mue d'une propre volonté, ces dernières se posèrent sur le corps de l'endormi jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement, puis, d'un coup des symboles étranges et complexes s'inscrivirent sur le corps recouvert de papier._

 _《 À dans huit cent ans jeune homme...》_

 _《 Qu'est ce que ?! Qui êtes vous ? Laissez le ! 》 Fit la voix du blond._

 _《 Un jour tu comprendras... 》_

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 Ce pont s'appellera désormais le grand pont de Naruto ! 》_

 _.o.0.o.0.o._

 _《 À bientôt les amis ! Inari protège bien ta famille ! Au revoir Tazuna, Tsunami ! 》_

.o.0.o.0.o.

Le blond se rendit soudain compte qu'il se trouvait au sol, ne se préoccupant pas d'où il se trouvait il fixa l'esprit flottant...

《 Jiji-sama... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? 》 demanda le jeune homme qui, bien que ne se souvenant que d'une partie de son enfance gardait une maturité semblant gagnée par de nombreuses épreuves.

《 Tout ce que je peut te dire c'est qu'une femme du nom de Konan à réquisitionnée mon âme grâce à une technique interdite qui m'est inconnue. Naruto je suis mort prématurément mais ça tu le sauras au prochain lieu d'histoire... Ce que je dois te dire c'est que rien n'est de ta faute, garde toujours la volonté du feu en toi car tel est la voie du ninja de Konoha et surtout sache que je t'ai toujours aimé comme mon petit fils. Que si Konoha existait encore tu en serais le Hokage. Que tu n'est pas tout seul et je vais te le prouver en accomplissant la dernière chose pour laquelle je suis dans ce monde et ainsi trouver le repos, je vais donc libérer ton ami, car tel est mon devoir...》

《 Non attends ! Jiji ! Que s'est il passé ? Je ne me souviens que de bribes ! Il y avait Jiraya... Baa-chan avait disparue... Pourquoi sont ils tous morts ou ont ils disparus !? Dis le moi s'il te plaît !》 supplia un Naruto éploré.

《 Naruto je ne peux tout simplement pas te révéler tout cela car il n'est pas encore temps. Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais te le dire... Juste trouve les lieux d'histoires et tu comprendras. A présent il est temps...》 fit le vieil homme fatigué et commençant à disparaître il s'approcha tout d'abord du fils Uzumaki et d'un toucher inexistant sembla débloquer quelque chose chez le jeune homme, en effet les yeux du garçon devinrent mauve et laissèrent apparaître des cercles concentriques en leur sein. 《 Voilà, j'ai débloqué ton premier pouvoir et le seul que tu pourras utiliser pour l'instant : Chikushôdô, la voie des animaux qui te permettra d'invoquer des animaux puissants dont tu pourras regarder à travers leur yeux et surtout qui te seront fidèles. De plus tu verras tout cela te sera instinctif tout comme le taijutsu. Bien maintenant...》 ajouta le vieil homme dans un premier temps puis se concentrant dnas un deuxième. 《 Fuinjutsu : réanimation de l'existence ! 》 fit il en posant une main spectrale sur le deuxième cercueil de feuilles, dont les feuilles commencèrent à remuer... ...Et tout d'un coup tout explosa...

《 _Adieu Naruto... Bonne route..._ 》 furent les dernières paroles qu' entendit le blond.

.o.0.o.0.o.

 **Et voilà, en espérant que ca vous ait plu ! Dans tout les cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à suivre l'histoire afin sue je la continue dans les plus brefs délais, car llus de favoris et de commentaire il y à plus je suis motivé ! À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
